-It's hot-
by Blood ErroR
Summary: "It's hot." Karma whispered hiding his face in Gakushuu's neck. "It's your fault, moron." Gakushuu answered angrily, but without intent to remove him. "Also yours." "Shut up and sleep." They stayed a few seconds in silence, closing his eyes and starting to sleep, finally. Until Karma decided to annoy him, again. "Gakushuu." "What?" "I was referring to another kind of hot."


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom is property of Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **It's hot**

Hot.

It was hot.

It was very hot.

Sighing with frustration and opening his eyes heavily, Gakushuu groaned as he lazily woke from his sleep.

It was horrible, this heat wasn't normal. He couldn't take it anymore. Summers in Japan and in his city had always been hot and he had endured it somehow, but that night (for some inexplicable reason) was by far the hottest that Gakushuu had lived ever.

He couldn't move, he was breathing hard and he felt his whole body covered drenched in sweat. The sheets were lying on the floor and he had no idea why he was still wearing his summer pajamas. Although the window was open and he had spent all day drinking soda, it seemed he was sleeping on a mattress made of lava in the damn sun.

Feeling desperate, Gakushuu tried to move some of his extremities, at least to change his position on the bed. In turn, he tried looking around the room with a very clear goal: Find the remote control.

However, it was when he tried to move an arm in order to touch his nightstand when he realized why he couldn't move. And to top it off, he also discovered who was the culprit of his almost inminent death because of heat.

Akabane.

Of course, he had forgotten it for a moment.

His beloved and benevolent boyfriend had decided to sleep at his home that night. Which meant several things:

The first one; his father would look at him with a kind of condescending smile that he wouldn't understand, but he would take it as a kind of approval to their relationship.

The second one; that they would have to share a bed, for obvious reasons.

The third, Karma and his childish habit of embracing whatever was within his reach while he was sleeping, it'd harm him.

The conclusion of all this is that now both, Asano and Karma would die consumed by the damn heat because of the redhead's vagaries and the strangely and permissive Gakuhou's attitude with him.

So, snorting with anger, Gakushuu peered down to glare reproachfully at Karma.

"Damn him and his body heat." He cursed in his mind.

That idiot was there, enjoying his sleep without having the slightest idea of what a bad time he was having. He was lying over him, hooking his arms around his body and preventing him from moving. Plus, he was resting his head on his chest, with his mouth slightly open and staining his t-shirt with the fine line of spittle which was dripping.

And if that hadn't been enough, he seemed happy.

Even with his mouth open as an idiot and drooling on his t-shirt, he seemed to have an idiot smile that couldn't be taken away not even by shocks. And meanwhile, he had to cope his weight on his body, his legs intertwined with his and his unbearable heat. For god's sake, he was like a stove.

Turning his head carefully, Gakushuu examinated the room once more to find the precious air conditioning remote control. If he was going to sleep with Karma over him, he would do it well.

His hopes of beating heat were dissipated when he realized that the control was in his father's office, completely out of his reach, which meant that he couldn't be able to get it with a simple hand gesture. That was most likely the reason why his father laughed, he knew very well what was going to happen... He hated when he was right, and that was almost every time.

Great, he would have to accept dying or he could also move Karma while was sleeping. He didn't know which of the two options was worse, because in some ways, they were the same.

So, knowing that he had nothing to lose, Asano shifted in Karma's embrace to get rid of the grip of his arms. Like that, he wouldn't have to suffer that warmth radiating from his body, given that this was the least he could do.

As he expected, it didn't work. Right after trying to take his hands off, Karma frowned in his sleep, complaining softly. This ended up with the redhead embracing him strongly, which almost took his breath away.

Well, he appreciated how much Karma liked to embrace him in his sleep, but that night was not exactly suited for being clingy, and if he didn't get rid of him at that time he would probably melt, so Asano decided to make a movement somewhat risky but fruit of his despair: Using his knowledge in various martial arts, physics and his own strength, he managed to pull Karma at the other side of the bed while he getting rid of his embrace.

It was a sudden movement and the mattress rumbled, but Karma ended up lying on his side with his extremities in a strange position, facing the wall and away from Gakushuu for at least about two centimeters. And despite Gakushuu remained two or three seconds waiting to know if he had awakened him, he calmed down when he heard the the redhead's deep and regular breathing. In addition to that, he could see his back heaving upwards and downwards.

He was lucky that Karma was a heavy sleeper. If not, nobody knows what would have happened.

Sighing with satisfaction, Gakushuu turned his back and lay on his side, finally finding some relief and freedom. Although Karma's body heat was on his back, he didn't bother him as much as before, so he could sleep better and peacefully.

Or so he thought.

He didn't close his eyes for two seconds. Not even two seconds. For when he did, Karma had already turned around while in a dream in his sleep and had moved one of his arms, placing it over him and hugging him from behind, pressing his boody to his. All of this was done in between drooling and slowly breathing over his nape.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He thought desperately.

Without wasting time and using his strenght again, he eventually made another sudden movement to get off Karma's arm and get away from him, his warmth and the tingling that produced their breaths on his neck.

The mattress resounded again and Karma didn't wake up. Perfect.

"Okay. Time to sleep." He thought warily as he closed his eyes again.

No. Karma didn't want to let him sleep.

With a plaintive moan, the redhead turn around again and placed the same arm over, dragging him back to him and and causing Gakushuu to suffer that warmth again.

Gakushuu got much more angry than before and he returned to remove his arm quickly. He was starting to get tired and his patience was not exactly the best.

To make it worse, that time he didn't have time to turn around. By the time he had supported/placed Karma's hand on the mattress, he heard the redhead complaining again and nestling in his position.

"No..." Karma muttered sleepily as he raised his hand again with intention to embrace him.

"Enough." Gakushuu declared angrily.

A thud was heard in the room, followed by a slight exclamation.

Karma's eyes were opened when he noticed the sudden jerk and blow that he had been given on his back. He blinked several times to get used to the darkness of the room and didn't take long for him to realize he was lying on the floor.

"What..." He muttered feeling confused.

It wasn't the first time that he slept in bed and woke up on the floor, but considering that he had fallen asleep on the side of the bed that was facing the wall, it was so strange that he had fallen from there.

Karma sat cross-legged while he rubbing his back and he looked at the bed with interest. Just as he expected, Asano was lying on his side, showing him his back and looking at the wall while he was monopolizing the entire bed, without leaving him a single hole.

It was ridiculous, but very typical of him. He had to be the number one even in bed space.

Karma sighed heavily as he clung to the sheets that were lying on the floor. After that, he decided to go back to sleep even in the minimun space that Gakushuu had left for him, or above, both options were valid.

However, when he placed a hand on the end of the mattress to get up and get into bed, a strong slap by Gakushuu made him pull away and remain static

First: How had he given him that slap if he was facing his back and he couldn't see him? And second: Really?

"Ey..." Whispered Karma with a frown.

He put his hand on the mattress again and tried to climb again, which was impossible because Gakushuu gave him another slap.

"Gakushuu?" He asked confused.

"Get out of my bed." Asano declared without facing him.

"What?"

"Get out of my bed."

"Why?" He asked angrily.

"Because you cling to me like a koala and and it's so fucking hot, so today you'll sleep in the floor." Gakushu declared testily.

"You can't do this to me, I refuse to..."

Karma would have talked more if Asano hadn't thrown him a cushion to his face. He was willing to throwing it back to him, but when the redhead looked up and met those violet eyes which were looking at him seriously and angrily, just as they looked him in exams and competitions, he knew that it was better to keep quiet and save his life.

So Karma accepted that banishment from the bed and lay on the floor with pillow and blankets, all with a pout on his face and muttering intelligible things angrily.

Meanwhile, Asano didn't care about his boyfriend's anger and he finally could settle into bed to sleep. He knew that if Karma valued his life or at least some of his pride, he would think twice before wanting to disobey his orders of not going up to bed. Therefore, he stretched without remorse and he was placed upside down to sleep.

Now it wasn't that sweltering and added to that, he had more space on the mattress, he was more comfortable. So Gakushuu thought that he should have no problem falling asleep that time, right?

Right?

Well, no.

Inexplicably, despite being more comfortable and suffering from less heat, Gakushuu couldn't sleep. He didn't know why or the reason for it. He just tried to sleep for a few minutes, leaving his mind in blank and knowing he had to rest for doing a lot of things the following day. However, eventually he opened his eyes confused, wondering what is was wrong. He circled the bed, shifted his position several times, he even turned the pillow to lay his face on the colder side of it. But nothing worked.

He was uncomfortable and he didn't know why. It was as if something was missing.

And of course something was missing.

Squinting and staring at the empty space of the bed beside him, Gakushuu sighed heavily and shook his head. The way he had finished like this was stupid, and maybe he would regret what he was going to say, but he hadn't any other choice.

"Okay, come here." He whispered to Karma in a tired tone.

After that, he heard how the sheets on the floor stirred. Karma got up quickly and he threw himself down on the bed, crushing to Gakushuu and standing in the same position as before while he re-embrace him insistently as he smiled with superiority. Gakushuu just looked away and he allowed being embraced.

None would make mention of the strange habit that they had adopted, based on hugging at night and how they had been affected by it, it seemed that they wouldn't sleep well if they weren't sure that the other was in their arms. But in spite of this, they knew. Not only because they had just proved it, it was because they were aware that they would die thanks to the hot air that night. All because they were idiots.

"It's hot." Karma whispered hiding his face in Gakushuu's neck.

"It's your fault, moron." Gakushuu answered angrily, but without intent to remove him.

"Also yours." Karma said reproachfully.

"Shut up and sleep."

They stayed a few seconds in silence, closing his eyes and starting to sleep, finally. Until Karma decided to annoy him, again.

"Gakushuu."

"What?"

"I was referring to another kind of hot."

Gakushuu turned his head to stare at the impish smile that Karma directed to him, and how the redhead rubbed his body against his. He had to be very silly as not to guess what the guy was asking.

So that night Karma slept on the floor.

* * *

Hello ~

Well, fith day of the Karushuu week... I think i'm going to die :D

Okay, the word this day was "Summer", I think that a one-shot in the beach of something like that was appropiate for this, but I like this idea and. here's xD

I hope someone liked it ~

See you (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
